1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for supporting electronic communications, and relates more particularly to a system and method for effectively managing telephone functionality by utilizing a settop box.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing effective methods for managing electronic communications is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic devices. However, effectively managing electronic communications between various electronic devices may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased device functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional hardware resources. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced device capability to perform various advanced operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various device components. For example, an enhanced electronic device that effectively supports telephonic communications may benefit from an efficient implementation because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved.
Due to growing demands on system resources and substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new techniques for managing electronic communications is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing effective systems for managing electronic communications remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic devices.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for effectively managing telephone functionality by utilizing a settop box are disclosed. In accordance with the present invention, the settop box is preferably coupled to a television and a telephone, and may preferably support a TV mute mode, a caller ID mode, and a phone mute mode which may be activated either individually or in various appropriate combinations.
In one embodiment of the TV mute mode, a system user or other appropriate entity may preferably activate the television mute mode in the settop box (STB) by utilizing any effective means. Then, the STB may preferably monitor a communication line or other suitable input path for an incoming telephone call from an external entity such as a telephone network. If an incoming telephone call is received by the STB, then a phone manager may preferably detect the incoming telephone call.
Next, the phone manager may preferably notify a TV mute manager that an incoming telephone call has been received by the STB. The TV mute manager may then preferably mute audio programming from the television by utilizing any effective technique. Finally, the STB may preferably enable the telephone to ring in order to indicate to the system user that an incoming telephone call has been received. In certain embodiments, the foregoing television mute mode may operate concurrently with the caller ID mode discussed below. In accordance with the present invention, the TV mute mode may thus provide an improved technique for ensuring that important telephone calls are not missed due to relatively louder audio programming from the television.
In one embodiment of the caller ID mode, a system user or other appropriate entity may preferably activate the caller ID mode in the STB by utilizing any effective means. Then, the STB may preferably monitor a communication line or other suitable input path for an incoming telephone call from an external entity. If an incoming telephone call is received by the STB, then a phone manager may preferably detect the incoming telephone call, and may preferably notify a caller ID manager that an incoming telephone call has been received by the STB.
The caller ID manager may next preferably display a caller ID or other related icon on a portion of the television screen by utilizing any effective technique. The STB may then preferably enable the telephone to ring in order to indicate to the system user that an incoming telephone call has been received. Finally, the caller ID manager may preferably display the caller ID on a STB display of the STB.
In certain embodiments, the system user may use the STB as a hands-free telephone by utilizing a microphone coupled to the STB, speakers from the television, and the phone manager. In accordance with the present invention, the caller ID process may thus provide an improved technique for ensuring that sources of incoming telephone calls may be easily screened by a system user who is simultaneously viewing television programming.
In one embodiment of a combined-mode process that utilizes the phone mute mode in conjunction with the caller ID mode, a system user or other appropriate entity may preferably activate the caller ID mode and the phone mute mode of the settop box by utilizing any effective means. Then, the STB may preferably monitor a communication line or other suitable input path for an incoming telephone call from an external entity. If an incoming telephone call is received by the STB, then a phone manager may preferably detect the incoming telephone call.
Next, the phone manager may preferably notify a caller ID manager and a phone mute manager that an incoming telephone call has been received by the STB. The caller ID manager may then preferably display a caller ID or other icon on a portion of the television screen by utilizing any effective technique. Next, the phone mute manager may preferably mute the ringing feature of the telephone by utilizing any effective techniques. Finally, the caller ID manager may preferably display the caller ID on a STB display of the STB.
In certain embodiments, the system user may utilize the STB as an answering machine device to record and later playback telephone calls which the system user decides not to answer immediately. In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing combined-mode process may thus provide an improved technique for ensuring that telephone sounds do not interrupt television programming that is currently being viewed by a system user. The foregoing combined-mode process may preferably also ensure that sources of incoming telephone calls may be easily screened by a system user who is simultaneously viewing the television programming. The present invention thus provides an improved system and method for effectively managing telephone functionality by utilizing a settop box.